La sangre mas Pura
by luna shinigami
Summary: Nacera un niño sangre pura que sostendra en sus manos el corazon de un mestizo. YAOI NO HARCO.NO DRARRY


_La sangre mas Pura_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Han pasado ya varios años de aquella horrible guerra que goberno el mundo mágico, aquella guerra de la cual aún se tienen horribles secuelas.

Personas destrozadas, viviendas aun en reconstrucción, vidas que fueron partidas en dos, en tres o incluso en más pedazos que los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Pero el ser humano, mágico o no, esta hecho de fuerza, solvencia y sobre todo resistencia, el ser humano busca salir de las tinieblas y volver a surgir, de las cenizas, del lodo, del fondo, siempre busca volver a nacer. Y no iba a hacer la excepción en este caso. Los seres que habitaban el mundo mágico necesitaban tiempo para cicatrizar heridas, honrar héroes e incluso volver a cometer los mismos errores políticos por no tener muchas veces memoria histórica.

Uno de sus supervivientes y uno de sus salvadores caminaba después de tantos años por aquel pueblo de Wiltshire, veía algunas edificaciones tratando de sobre salir y se acercó a su destino.

Las rejas estaban mal cuidadas aun así el inmenso jardín aun tenia aquellos preciosos pavos albinos que alguna vez Lucius Malfoy se había ufanado de tener, estos movían sus hermosas plumas mágicas, plateadas y blancas, una extraña combinación que aquel alto abogado jamás vio en alguna otra parte.

No podría negar que el hermoso encanto de esa mansión no se había acabado, es mas ahora lucia más majestuosa que cuando fue secuestrado sin ningún tipo de compasión por los carroñeros y ser torturados por los locos seguidores de Voldemort.

La verja fue abierta con celeridad y salió una elfina vestida como una sirvienta acomodando su cofiecita.

-el amo Malfoy lo está esperando en el jardín principal- dijo la elfina- no toque nada, camine rápido y evite llevarse alguna reliquia- le ordeno aquella quejumbrosa cosa.

Como odiaba las leyes de igualdad que había dado Hermione para esas cosas, bueno no siempre pero si en ocasiones como estas, en las cuales los elfos más "sangre pura" decidían servir a las familias de igualdad "sangre pura" y bañarlas con la magia ancestral.

Como decía Dobby, aquella magia que no buscaba matar sino solo herir y mutilar.

Camino por el precioso sendero de piedras, sintiendo las diversas formaciones debajo de sus botas de piel de Dragón, su mirada iba hacia el frente, donde pudo divisarlo, no podía negarlo, era jodidamente hermoso.

Lejos de las rencillas infantiles, causadas por aquella rivalidad infantil, había que aceptar las cosas, y una de ellas es que con los años, pasados aquellos cinco años de la cruel guerra, Draco Malfoy era hermoso, los años vividos lo habían vuelto un hombre maduro a sus 23 años, cubierto siempre de negro de pies a cabeza, con aquellos cabellos largos meciéndose al viento.

Muy diferente a Lucius Malfoy, eso era notable, tenía el porte y elegancia de los Malfoy pero el brillo rebelde perteneciente a los Black y sobre todo aquellos grises que muchos decían hacían descender al infierno.

Se acercó y vio como fue observado de frente por aquella tormenta. Por aquel brillo único de sus ojos, quedó atrapado en una tarde gris de tormenta y tempestad.

Vio como aquella mano enguantada lo invitaba a sentarse y se sentó con premura.

-Draco- le miro y recibió una amarga sonrisa.

-Antes solo era Malfoy- le aseguro el rubio pidiendo a la elfina té, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Antes…- se quedó en silencio – el ministerio quiere que recibas la orden de Merlín y…-

Negó varias veces mirando a la nada – No soy un héroe, no lo hice por reconocimientos o por salvarme, lo hice por "él"-

-Draco- le tomo la mano y esta fue retirada con premura – eres un héroe y estas aquí encerrado como si la autocompasión ayudara, el mundo mágico necesita ayuda y no digo de los galeones que das mensualmente, necesita gente en las calles en el proceso de restauración, necesita hombres y mujeres que sean icono y que no hagan caer a esta sociedad en la desidia o en la nueva ignorancia, necesitan saber que no solo los "buenos" tuvieron perdidas, que no solo los "malos" fueron malos, necesitan iconos-

Una sonrisa amarga salió de los labios del rubio.

-¿Un icono yo?- se llevó a la boca rosa el té y suspiro – un icono despreciable, un icono desfigurado, tanto mental como físicamente- al ver la expresión del otro sonrió – solo puedes ver mi rostro bajo las capas de ropa, ¿recuerdas la sala de menesteres? ¿Cuándo caí?- al ver al otro asintiendo le miro – tengo quemaduras en el 65% del cuerpo, bajo esta ropa está el monstruo que yo mismo cree en esa época, y es un monstruo que no pienso olvidar… -

Eso lo sorprendió, él lo había visto caer pero fue de nuevo atrapado por la velocidad del buscador- No digas eso jamás- se levantó – No eres un monstruo sin ti no hubiéramos ganado, sin ti, esto sería oscuridad tan latente como perdurable, Tu… tu nos ayudaste demasiado, eras parte de una profecía más antigua que la de Julio 31, Tu….-

Negó mirando a sus pavos albinos – la profecía de los sangre puras- sonrió tocándose los labios- una profecía más allá de la escuchada por Voldemort- miro al cielo – "_nacerá un niño en las centurias y cuna de las sangre puras, con el poder de la vida, nacerá un niño que equilibrara una guerra oscura, nacerá un niño que tendrá en sus manos el corazón de un mestizo… decidirá el bien sobre el mal, cambiara los edictos y enlazara las almas atormentas, dará poder con el amor, dará sueños e ilusiones a quien ya las ha perdido y este será quien ganara"-_ recito – muchos crecimos con la profecía contada como un cuento de hadas, todos los Slytherin sangre pura conocíamos la historia desde que nacimos, una oda a el poder de nuestras sangres, más teniendo en cuenta que los dos poderes de la guerra eran mestizos- estaba desahogando su alma y el abogado a su lado lo dejaría- Todos los sangre puras sabían que Voldemort era un mestizo, porque como siempre, escuchar profecías era su pasatiempo, si hubiera prestado más atención a la guerra y su poder, que a escuchar estúpidas profecías hasta hubiera ganado-.

-No digas eso- se sentó de nuevo aquel visitante, que trataba con extraña familiaridad al rubio.

-es verdad- le miro – Todos los pequeños de mi generación, hombres y mujeres, soñaban tener ese poder, muchos por manejar alguna fuente, Potter o Voldemort, más allá de todos, cuando en los rituales fue mi sangre la escogida, salte infantilmente a los seis años, soñando ser el sostén de Potter, su roca, un muchacho con los ojos del avada, con un poder semejante o superior al del señor oscuro, cuando este regreso y supe que debía ser de Lord Voldemort, sentí miedo, pero pensé estúpidamente que con eso se iban a equilibrar las cargas, Potter me odiaba y los había preferido a ustedes…-

-Lo siento Draco, yo…-

-No lo sientas Weasley- le miro con una suavidad que muchas veces no había tenido en antaño – no lo sientas porque yo no lo siento, lo que paso, paso por algo… iba a equilibrar las cargas de poder, un mestizo, un ser que había sufrido tanto que su corazón estaba vacío por aquel dolor de su vida. Yo simplemente estaba divido entre el querer y el poder… entre Potter y Riddle, y allí supe que yo no era ningún catalizador, supe que sería una puta al mejor postor; Riddle conocía la profecía y ustedes…-

-Harry jamás te hubiera lastimado y te lo demostró, te lo ha demostrado estos años, nunca ha pedido más de ti de lo que puedas darle, a pesar de que te ama con locura-

Draco sonrió – ¿y por eso su fiel escudero, sancho panza viene a tratar de convencer a Dulcinea que llene de amor a su héroe Don Quijote de la Mancha?-

Le soltó miro realmente mal Ron, cuando hizo alusión al libro Muggle ese que leía Hermione con bastante continuidad – Draco-

-vas a gastar mi nombre Weasley y siempre te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden-

-cuando alguien se gana mi amistad es para toda la vida Draco, te la ganaste al pasarte de nuestro lado, te la ganaste a convertirte en espía, te la ganaste al salvar a Fred en la batalla, te la ganaste el día que no nos delataste, te la has ganado a pulso, eres un héroe-

-Un héroe oscuro- le recordó – deberías dejar de insistir, Weasley y decirle a Potter que se enlace con tu hermana y tengan niños de nombres horrendos y gusto desastroso y condenen al mundo mágico a otros Potter Weasley por la vida- negó.

-¡te estas matando en vida! ¡Te estas condenando a la soledad!- le grito agarrándolo por los hombros – Si no escoges a Harry, si no deseas salir de aquí, si pretendes emparedarte en esta mansión de mentiras y negar el mundo de afuera…- las manos de Draco, enguantas agarraron con suavidad el cabello rojo del menor de los Varones Weasley, evitando que siguiera hablando.

-Tampoco puedo escogerte a ti- le dijo con suavidad y sintió como el pelirrojo colocaba su cabeza en su hombro- Mi vida fue escoger a un mestizo rasgado en pedazos, pero no, no por la profecía, él me enseño a no creer en profecías, él me mostro que yo soy dueño de mi destino- le aseguro con una suave sonrisa- me enamore como un chiquillo, que realmente era, me enamore del amor y de él, me enamore con la locura de los Black, con el sentimiento de poder de los Malfoy pero ante todo, me enamore como Draco y él me amo como Draco… nada más, no profecías, no disputas por un poder, no nada, solo yo Draco- le aseguro- ese día de la batalla el dolor me enloqueció tanto que veía a cuadros grises, no recuerdo mucho más allá del desenlace, no recuerdo nada más allá de haber unido su varita a la de Harry y verlo desintegrarse en el espacio y tiempo, solo recuerdo eso y bueno… tu rostro al despertar, al contarme el final de un cuento macabro que ninguno quiso escribir-

-No es justo que te mueras aquí- susurro como un niño empecinado Ron.

-No muero Ronald- le aseguro – aquí, este es mi refugio, mi escudo, afuera todos desearan el verme como un animal de circo y no un héroe como tú y Potter quieren que me vean, soy el equilibrio de los poderes y yo no deseo serlo, anda se un niño bueno y cásate con aquella mujer sabía que está a tu lado, aprende a amarla, a respetarla, a desear cada día despertar a su lado y ver en su sonrisa el mundo- le dijo con suavidad sintiendo como con suavidad el pelirrojo tomaba su rostro y daba un sutil beso en los labios, labios que nadie había tocado hacia tanto.

Fue mágico, no podía negarse, un beso con tanta ternura de un hermoso troglodita de cabellos rojos, y se dejó besar el rubio, pero fue este mismo quien detuvo el beso.

-ve con ellos y vive, porque aunque pienses que no lo hago, yo vivo aquí, en mi propio paraíso, no necesito presiones, mi vida esta perfecta, estoy haciendo lo que desea mi corazón y lo dicta, no soy el gigante egoísta tras a verja de la mansión, no ando amargado por los pasillos como alma en pena, soy feliz- le aseguro – aquí, en mi escudo y no afuera, tratando de entender cómo se está reconstruyendo un mundo con tantas perdidas, como es de fuerte la necesidad de todos de surgir del fango que nos condujo esta guerra llena de manipulaciones y engaños, de muertes sin sentido, de locura generada por el poder agobiante… soy feliz- le aseguro.

Ron suspiro sabiendo su batalla perdida- seguiré viniendo y seguiré insistiendo, que salgas de este escudo, de esta casa gigante de muñecas- le aseguro – seguiré insistiendo para que salgas y aun si tu corazón es ajeno, reconstruyas tu vida, te lo mereces- le aseguro.

-Mi corazón, Ronald, siempre tuvo dueño- le aseguro- y espero de nuevo tu visita- le dijo – el segundo martes de cada mes-

Ron suspiro y asintió- serias bueno para un cargo en el ministerio- se despidió y salió de allí, viendo de nuevo la posibilidad de sacar de su coraza a aquel que junto con Harry, había derrotado al mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Draco giro en sus pies y entro a la mansión, que estaba iluminada por el sol de medio día de verano, escucho las dulces tonadas del piano, algo torpes y muchas veces equivocándose pero nadie nació aprendido.

Se quedó recostado en la puerta del salón de música y vio como los cabellos rubios de aquel pequeño infante de no más de cinco años acariciaban las teclas con devoción y cuando termino, aplaudió.

-Lo haces muy bien Scorp- el niño se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Vino de nuevo el señor de cabellos de fuego, papa?- Draco asintió besando sus mejillas y sentándose en un amplio sillón con su niño encima de sus piernas.

-Si, como todos los segundos martes de todos los meses…- besos sus mejilla con suavidad.

Scorpius jamás había salido de aquella mansión y no lo necesitaba su papi le daba todo aquello que necesitaba y sabía que al cumplir once años iría a un gran tren a emprender su propia aventura.

-cuéntame de nuevo, papa, cuéntame de nuevo, ¡el cuento de la sangre más pura!- Draco rio asintiendo.

-"_nacerá un niño en las centurias y cuna de las sangre puras, con el poder de la vida, nacerá un niño que equilibrara una guerra oscura, nacerá un niño que tendrá en sus manos el corazón de un mestizo… decidirá el bien sobre el mal, cambiara los edictos y enlazara las almas atormentas, dará poder con el amor, dará sueños e ilusiones a quien ya las ha perdido y este será quien ganara"_ –acaricio el cabello de Scorpius- nacerá un niño que cada día de su vida amara a aquel mestizo cuya vida ha sufrido y quebrado muchas veces, y ese niño sangre pura recordara su amor hasta que ambas almas estén enlazadas por siempre, y ese amor es tan grande y tan perfecto, tan único, que nacerá un hermoso tesoro de ambos, un poder, una joya, pero nadie debe saberlo- le hizo un gesto con la mano de silencio – porque muchos querrán dañar a esta joya, y el mestizo y el niño sangre pura se juraron que jamás dañarían a su bebe… a su joya, a este ser que debe ser cuidado y que traerá armonía y paz al mundo mágico, iluminando la estancia de este, siendo un líder que derrotara poderes, pero no con guerras sino con inteligencia, será una joya por las cuales se derribaran muros y se creara una nueva sociedad-

-Papi ¿Los mestizos sufren mucho, verdad?- dijo recostando la cabecita en pecho de Draco.

-nuestro mestizo si… a veces las profecías si se cumplen solo… que jamás en ninguna profecía especifico cual era el mestizo Scorpius- sonrió dejo que su bebe sonriera con el trino de campanitas y abriera sus preciosos e inmensos ojos negros, heredados del mestizo de Draco Malfoy.

Owary

Estaba escribiendo mis otros fics pero este me tenia atravesada y si no lo escribía seguramente no podía escribir los otros T_T malditas musas que me hicieron levantarme a las 3:50 am para terminarlo u.u


End file.
